John Allerdyce
John Allerdyce, also known a Pyro, is a mutant with the ability cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and project it. He was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Biography ''X-Men John only has a small role, seen in Xavier's physics class before Wolverine walks in. He leaves along with Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty Pryde. He is next seen creating a fireball in a class taught by Ororo Munroe. Bobby Drake freezes the fireball making John drop it and get in trouble. Later, John is seen playing table football with Bobby, Rogue and another boy from the school. X2: X-Men United John's role is expanded greatly, he is a close friend of Bobby Drake and Rogue. During the museum tour, a boy takes John's Zippo lighter that he uses to generate fire to light a cigarette. With so John makes the flames jump to the boy's top, setting him on fire, Bobby steps in and puts it out with his ice powers. The entire museum (apart from the mutants) comes to a stand still and the class have to leave. When the Mansion is attacked by William Stryker and his men, John escapes with Bobby, Rogue and Logan. The four of them head to Boston to stay at Bobby's house until they can contact the other X-Men. When Bobby's family return home Ronny, Bobby's younger brother, is frightened by the fact his brother is a mutant and phones the police. When the police arrive they shoot Logan in the head provoking John to retaliate. Using his pyrokinetic abilities he subdues the police until Rogue absorbs his abilities to reduce the flames. Storm and Jean arrive and pick up the four mutants. The X-Jet is pursued by fighter jets that fire at the X-Jet forcing it to crash-land. Magneto stops it and requests the team's help. Seeing John's potential, Magneto asks him his "real name" to which John replies "Pyro". When the team reach Alkali Lake, Pyro, Iceman and Rogue are told to wait on the X-Jet. Pyro gets impatient and decides he's going to go and help when Professor X initiates the attacks against all mutants. Once Magneto has finished, he and Mystique take Stryker's helicopter, Pyro approaches them and joins the Brotherhood. X-Men: The Last Stand He attended the gathering an abandoned church where the Brotherhood recruited the Omega Gang. He later defended Magneto when Quill said that he was just a man in a cape. Pyro was with Magneto when the Brotherhood attempted to free Mystique from her mobile prison. When Mystique took a cure dart for Magneto he shot a stream of fire so powerful that it completely disintegrated the man who had fired the dart. He later had a brief confrontation with his former friend Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman outside a medical center that was housing cure injections for mutants. After Bobby backed down Pyro blew up the center. He was then seen with Magneto when he made an announcement. At Alcatraz Island, he torched cars that Magneto threw. Pyro fought Iceman and briefly gained the upper hand, but Iceman defeated him. It is unknown if Pyro survived Alcatraz but ''The Last Stand novelization states that Iceman saved Pyro. Character traits Please add some! Relationships *Bobby Drake/Iceman - Best Friend turned Arch enemy. *Rogue - Friend turned enemy. *Magneto - Ally. *Mystique - Ally. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Allies. *The X-Men - Allies turned Enemies. Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Alex Burton **''X2: X-Men United'' - Aaron Stanford **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Aaron Stanford Trivia *In the comics, Pryo is Australian and his named was Saint-John Allerdyce, in the film he's portrayed as an American teenager instead of Australian. *Iceman doesn't have a close connection with Pyro in the comics. Gallery ''X-Men'' foosball.jpg|Pyro playing with three schoolmates. ''X2: X-Men United'' Pyrox2.jpg|Promotional image for X2. 122px-X2pyro20.jpg|John Allerdyce in X2. :123px-Pyro_04.jpg|thumb|Promotional Image MV5BMTM3NTE2ODU4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODM5MDQyMw@@_V1_CR337,0,1373,1373_SS90_.jpg|thumb|John attacking the police. MV5BMjE0MzM2MDMzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODc1MjU3_V1_CR139,0,206,206_SS100_.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Pyro x3.jpg|Promotional image for X-Men: The Last Stand. Pyro thumb.jpg|Promotional image for X-Men: The Last Stand. Pyro-x-men-aaron-stanford-2552933-1400-933.jpg MV5BMTM1OTE3MjIwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzg5MTc3_V1_CR96,0,292,292_SS100_.jpg|thumb|Torching cars on Alcatraz. MV5BMTM4Njc3NjM5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODgwMjc3_V1_CR112,0,261,261_SS100_.jpg|thumb|Fire vs Ice. MV5BMTU2MDIxNTc2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTkwMjc3_V1_CR97,0,291,291_SS100_.jpg 181px-Pyro_x3_poster.jpg|thumb|X3 Promotional Pyro1.jpg|Pyro with his custom wrist lighter }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Villains Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members